Kingdom Hearts: Twilit Road
by Markis Garcia
Summary: Riku is sent to the Heartless realm to stop the lord of darkness from ripping a whole in the Universe. New Genuine worlds that you got to see!


_Kingdom Hearts: Twilit Road By Markis Garcia_

Being a new writer, and this being my first story plan, I'm open to suggestions. This is only a small plot of what I think is a grand story that needs to be told. I'll write the story when I have some more time. Here's the plot and how these new worlds tie into the story in chronological order.

**Plot 1**

**Twilit Road takes place before Riku arrives at Castle Oblivion. Riku and the King have decided to make camp for the night when they are attacked by Heartless. Riku and the king are taken into the Heartless realm forcefully. Riku fights himself free, but now he is left alone in the Heartless realm. Riku follows a path to a vortex where he is sucked into Midgar.**

**Midgar **– The Shinra Company has rebuilt themselves in the Heartless realm. Equipped with a machine that can tear through the darkness, their only problem is power. To tap into the limitless power flow deep in the heartless realm, they need hearts to power the generators. The Shinra company has already taken the hearts of some of the Avalanche members; Denzel, Marlene, and Cid. Avalanches has asked Riku to journey through the neighboring worlds and stop the Heartless.

**Hundred Acre Woods** – Riku joins Christopher Robin in a search to find his friends.

**Balamb Gardens** – The Heartless have settled an army on a far off island across the sea. Riku is appointed General of SeeD and they are immediately sent to fight the growing army.

**Zanarkand **– Deep on the island off Balamb Gardens lays a chamber to Zanarkand. Zanarkand is under attackby Sin and the Heartless. Riku joins Tidus and Auron in an effort to save the city. When Tidus is sent through time, Riku and Auron must continue without him.

**Andy's House** – While Andy was away, Emperor Zurg has attacked the house in a swarm of Heartless leading the toys to hide in Andy's Room. Woody's heart has been taken to the basement and Riku and Buzz Lightyear lead an army of toy soldiers to save him. But while away, Andy's room was attacked, their hearts taken.

**Fantasia** – Being a world in a different Universe, Mickey is a young Protégé in Magic. While Yen Sid is off, Mickey is left in charge of the Castle grounds. When the Heartless attack, the pages to Yen Sid's magic book are torn away. Mickey asks you to look for all twelve pages which he needs to save the grounds and stop the heartless.

**Black town** – The Heartless equivalent of Travers Town, Firion, known as the Lone Wolf is looking to start a Rebellion. He will prove helpful to Avalanche later in the story.

**The Underworld** – The Lord of Darkness is not pleased that Riku is meddling around with the worlds so he gives Hades one chance to stop him, or he will no longer ruler of the Underworld. Overhearing this, Pain and Panic decide they'll stop Riku and obtain the Underworld for themselves. In order to do that however, they need the Ultima Tome that lies in the Library of Hollow Bastion.

**Hollow Bastion** – Inside the castle lays the Ultima Tome with the most powerful spells in the universe lay inside its chapters. Pain and Panic need this to stop Riku once and for all.

**France** – Riku joins the future three Musketeers (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) as they travel olden France to stop the evil Tyrant, Pete, and his army of Heartless.

**Spire** – Waking up on the ruins of Zanarkand thousands of years later after Sin attacked, Riku joins the Gullwings in search of Cid, the only man who knows the location of The Leblanc Syndicate.

**Toontown** – Riku joins Roger Rabbit on a search to find the Goons, a toon gang in search of toon hearts.

**Space Station** – Riku must travel the station in search of the toy's hearts and finally finish off Zurg.

**The Reef** – Nemo has been kidnapped by the Heartless. Riku joins Marlin and Dory to find Nemo and stop the persistent Pete.

**Shinra Machine Alpha** – The Rebellion has begun. Riku and Avalanche have a chance to stop the machine once and for all. But it turns out that the Shinra company is no longer owned by Rufus but the lord of Darkness, Sephiroth.

**Castle Oblivion** – Riku wakes up alone in Castle Oblivion after defeating Sephiroth only to find that Ansem has returned to follow Riku. Before the battle, time freezes and Namine appears "Riku… Please don't destroy…" and she disappears.

**Plot 2**

**It seems Vexen conjured up those heartless so that Riku would destroy the Lord of Darkness. Now that Sephiroth is dead, the Organization's minions, the nobodies, have been freed. This is the part where Riku has to fight Lexaeus and Zexion. Before Riku travels to Twilight town, Marluxia appears in front of him. It seems that Marluxia teleported out the finishing battle between Sora and him just before he died. After the battle between them, Riku travels into Twilight town where he meets Diz and fights Ansem.Riku finds the pod where Sora lays and meets Namine and learns more about Diz. Diz offers him and the king a chance to help him in his research, but they decline his offer. Diz gives them some of the Organization's clothing and they set off. Deep in the night Diz returns to offer Riku a choice of two paths, light and darkness. Riku decides to take the twilit road in the middle, hence the name of the story.**

**Prologue to Kingdom Hearts 2**

**While following the Twilit Road, Riku decides he needs Sora to find Kairi instead of stopping the Organization. Mickey continues to follow the road and Riku heads back to Castle Oblivion where he follows Diz's plan to reconfigure Sora's memories.**

**The End**


End file.
